A Little Forgotten
by Unknwn-Artist
Summary: Its been twenty years, and Thalia Grace hasn't aged a bit. But the others on the other hand, well that's a different story. Thalia Grace soon grew tired of the hunters, not only the girls but leading them. And only to help her case, she found out that the camp boundary is stronger when she is present. But all Chaos breaks loose when artemis shows uP. FIRST UPDATE IS A INTRODUCTION
1. Chapter 1

_**Introduction:**_

_**Hey Guys, So this is a more strange fanfiction. This takes place AFTER the demigod wars and shit. Percy and Annabeth have grown up and had a son and daughter. Jason and Piper have grown older and have had a daughter. You get the point. Note I have NOT read Blood Of Olympus. Only because I gre up with PJO and don't want it to end, not yet at least, so anything that happened to these characters and new character in BOO will NOT be included.**_

_** So here's where many of you will probably turn away. The main character is Thalia Grace. Since she's immortal (and my favorite character) this is how she deals with being left behind, yet not forgotten. How she quits the Hunters and watches over camp. And ever since she's been there the boundary has been stronger. Every summer she's to look over the kids of the big seven. Or at least a few of them. And then Aretmis shows up and all hell breaks loose.**_

_** The Quest to Find the Only Daughter of The Moon, but trust me, its not what it seems. Most the characters are OC's especially the other main character. So this was just to give you guys an over look of the story and give you a choice to read. THERE WILL BE SIGHTINGS OF OLD CHARACTERS sooooo yah!**_

_**~Until Next Time**_

_**-Unknxwn-Artist **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alrighty Guess who's back?! It's me if you couldn't. Thank you for all the reviews already. You Guys gave me confidence **____** and again if you don't like the story or how I write it, or how I update, then please, keep it to yourself. Mmkay? Thanks and here it is.**_

Chapter One

Being Immortal was a strange thing. Thalia Grace saw many demigods, leave arrive, and sometimes die. Well in worse case scenarios. She would make new acquaintances, and then they'd grow older, get married, and then live out their lives. Much like her brothers generation did.

Her brother had been lucky… he had met, and found his wife from an early age. They dated for a little while, both having their sharing in saving each other. And in their mid-twenties, got married alongside Percy and Annabeth. And after that, had a single kid, named Skye.

Now Percy and Annabeth were legends on Olympus and at camp. Not surprising. But every summer there would be two little kids running around. The daughter, Grace, and the son, Arron. The Jackson twins, well not exactly. Arron was a blonde haired, sea green eyed, son of Poseidon , where Grace was a dark haired, grey eyed daughter of Athena. But Thalia knew there was more then met the eye with those two. Although she was their personal caregiver during the summer, she grew lonely. Her friends and family had grown older and now their kids were attending camp. Yet, here Thalia was, stuck at the age of sixteen. Permanently.

Thalia was the head of the Artemis cabin. And that's when you say there's no cabin for Artemis. And you would be right, there wasn't one. Until the monster attacks grew more frequent. Then the hunters started a patrol at Camp. Which only a few got the privilege to do. And Thalia was one. Mostly because they found that the boundary was stronger when she was present. She no longer had to wear the silver jacket, but the crown, she did have to wear.

Her old shaggy black hair had grown down to a little past her shoulders, on her left side it was neatly shaven with a small bolt like pattern shaved into it. She enjoyed her hair now. No more electric blue, just how Thalia liked it.

During her time not patrolling or watching over Jackson kids, she worked as a trainer. And to be honest she needed some kind of adventure. And just when she was about to give up on the idea of that, Artemis pushed through the door of the cabin, startling a few of the other girls in the cabin. And after her, came the hunters.

Artemis mumbled and paced about some daughter, some girl, and a quest. Which only left Thalia lost and confused . The dark haired girl sat in her dark jeans and her death to Barbie t-shirt. A favorite she had missed wearing. Her combats were also black, but caked with mud making them look more brown then anything. The crown rested upon her head and her bow was slung over her shoulder. Just when Thalia, thought she wouldn't get to know what Artemis was talking about , Artemis popped up and spoke.

" A Quest!" she spoke. " We must find her!" The goddess pointed to the nearest. Hunter. "You! You go alert Chiron, The rest of you, awake the rest of the cabins. I shall speak to them. And after that, I want you to train in the training arena. One of you will guide whoever I choose to find the moon's child.

Thalia mind was lost. But she did as she said. The dark haired girl slipped outside to find that the only cabin not being summoned at the moment was the cabin that the hunters hated most. Aphrodite cabin. It was something about those children of beauty that seemed to just piss off the hunters, And even Thalia before she joined. But oh well, She had to get them so Artemis could talk to them about some moon child. Whoever the hell that was.

Thalia mentally prepared herself , waking up Aphrodite kids in the middle of their beauty sleep was not pleasant. With a deep breath she pushed her way inside, well actually the door opened before she could open it. There in front of her stood a small yet older girl. Her hair, or at least some strands, were held back by a folded bandana. Other strands fell loosely in front of it. As soon as the girl saw Thalia, she cursed under her breath. Thalia's eyes raked down the girl. She tried to hide her disgust in the daughter of Aphrodite, it was nothing personal, just, she had bad experiences with children like her. From the dim light of the moon she could see the small bags under the girls eyes. The girl was tired, she looked tired, and she wasn't hiding that behind make up of any kind. From her years on camp she could tell that this girl was a senior camper. Somehow the other girl must have recognized her from her position of power, because her face lowered and her silverfish eyes widened.

"Please!" she begged "Please don't turn me in!" The girl had confirmed Thalia's thoughts. She was sneaking out not knowing she wouldn't get very far. A smirk spread across Thalia's lips.

"Get Everyone up. And then meet the group outside." The girl nodded solemnly. And As Thalia flicked on the lights, she got a better look at the girl who had been sneaking out. The girls light brown hair had darker and lighter blonde streaks running through the light brown strands. She was small, maybe the same size as Thalia, and the same physical age to. But the biggest thing that separated her from the others was the clothes she wore. She wore slightly baggy skinny jeans along with what looked like a band t-shirt. Yes Pierce The Veil to be specific. Her converse were torn and muddy. A small sword strapped to her hip. Damn, She certainly didn't seem like an Aphrodite kid. As soon as she had got all the Aphrodite children up, Thalia raised her voice.

"alright! Met everyone outside!" Thalia didn't make eyecontact with anyone, except the oddball of the group. The one that looked defiant of who her parent was. Just like Piper, Although piper learned to accept Aphrodite as a mom. As she opened the door to let them out, The girl was pushed to the back before being shoved to the ground. Thalia was tempted to leave the girl there. But she didn't. Her combats clicked on the ground as she walked closer. And then sharp blue eyes met hers. And her breath was practically ripped from her lungs. They (the girls eyes) were the strongest shade of silver. And the flicks within them were changing constantly as she watched them.

The light haired girl pushed her hand to the side before standing up by herself.

"thanks…" she mumbled before jogging out the door and to the rest of her cabin.


End file.
